


Surprize!!

by Ynius



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, fem shin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 16:04:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6476830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ynius/pseuds/Ynius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ekoda High gets a new student. But its seems that everyone knows her. Or at least her face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprize!!

It was a beautiful morning. 

The birds were singing, the wind playing with the sakura petals and an annoying magician wasn't planing anything.

Why? Nobody knew. But Hakuba was a little scared. What if the prank was going to be big? What if he was again the main victim? What if-

His chain of thoughts got intrerupted when the teacher entered the classroom and announced that they will have a new student.

Nothing really new, right? He himself and Koizumi-san were transfered students. So why was the teacher sweating bullets?

The answer came with the new girl.

A beautiful girl, conclued Aoko. She was fascineted by her posture, how her straight black silky long hair was sparkling and, the most noticiable thing was her face. Her childhood friend. The one who if wasn't staying beside her, she would accuse him of crossdressing and would get a mop on his head.

But it was mesmering. It just wasn't possible, right? Hakuba was having an heart attack, Akako-chan was besmused and Kaito...was pleased. Glad even.

That was weird. 

The whole classroom was studently filled with noise and whispering. But the were silenced pretty quiqly when the teacher introduced her.

"Everyone, this here will be your new classmate. Her name is Kudo Shinichi. Kudo-san, can you introduce yourself to the whole class, please?"

"Yes." Came the stoick reply. Really, she was an even more cold beauty than Akako-sama herself.

Her voice was like a ringing bell. Very delicated.

But she could't say anything more and to make the guys in the class fall more than they did already for her because Kaito got up and shouted loudly to capture the attention of everyone.

"Yes! I can answer too at that question. Kudo Shinichi. 17 almost 18 years old. Born on 4 May. Likes misteries and has bad luck. An ultimate fan of Holmes and the Detective of the East. Aanndddd...." he finished dramaticly walking slowly towards her, and without any further explication roled her uniform for her wirst to show. The class gasped. Kaito had already his wirst shown and what they saw was the identical pictures of two doves with the inscreption :" _Two hearts, one destiny._ "

Everyone in this class knew what that meant. Heck, even the world would know. They were-are soulmates!

"And...she is my hard convinced soulmate, also my beautiful and cute girlfriend. And also a murder magnet." He finished lamely.

The girl who didn't said anything beside an word from when she stepped into the classroom was staring blankly at him. 

"Kaito, i know that you are having fun and all, but can we begin homeroom already? I don't want any problem on my first day of school."

"Of course, my lady. And excuse me for not offering you your rose!" he bowed and kneeling in one leg, he produced a red rose and offered it to her with loving eyes. Most of the girls were still gaping like fish, namely Aoko and Akako, but the rest were 'aww'-ing and 'ohh'-ing at the sign.

"Thank you." She accepted the rose and with a flinch of her tatooed wrist she made the rose dissappear.

"Then, please let me lead you to your place, your highness."

"Hah...Kaito?"

"Yes?"

"Can you stop with your melodramas? I'm having an headache."

"*cruckle* yes, yes." He said, but even with that he took her hand and lead her to a seat in front of him.

He even helped her seat down. She sat with such grace that most of the people, the teacher included, were blushing and had to look another way.

Hakuba, it seems, that just woke up from seeing double and stode towards the new student seat. 

"Kudo-san." He said simply.

"Hakuba-san." She returned the greeting.

"Can you explain me why you transfered?"

"To keep a close eye on my soulmate, of couse."

"On Kaito?" Asked Aoko.

"Yes. That, and after i dissappeared for some time he didn't want to leave me alone. He even sneaked into my house more than once."

"Eh?!" 

"But why-"

"Why or how exacly i found out that me, a detective has as a soulmate a magician? Simply. We met at a heist."

"Eh?!"


End file.
